Quest:The Great Palobread Man Roundup
, you see..." |Req = Access to the Battlegrounds |Diff = Subduing battles 7+ scaled, with some 11+ scaled |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information This is the Christmas 2010 seasonal scenario announced by the GM. The only previous time have been featured in Sryth was in a short and very funny part of Proving Grounds II: The Perilous Streets Important details of the mission: * You must find and capture a grand total of 200 of the escaped palobread men in The Winter Realm of Akamikilak and present them to Zumryn. * Returning 200 palobread men to Zumryn on or before January 10th, 2011 will earn you a special gift. * Zumryn has told you that his was stolen from his keep. He says that should you find it while exploring Akamikilak, you may keep it. He hinted that you may find a purpose for the rod somewhere in that snowy realm. * The portal to Akamikilak will close at 11:00 PM (Eastern US Time) on Sunday, January 16th, 2011. * Any adventurers still in Akamikilak after 11:00 PM on January 16th, 2011 will be automatically teleported back to the Battlegrounds. Tips Prerequisites Access to the Battlegrounds Walkthrough One of Zumryn's previous associates, a sorcerer by the name of Phuldor, bewitched several thousands of palobread men about to be served in a great feast. With their help, he looted one of Zumryn's treasuries and stole a jewel-encrusted rod of divining, before fleeing to the remote Neverness realm of Akamikilak with them. The Winter Realm of Akamikilak is an ice-covered realm of perpetual winter. Zumryn is offering a gift to any adventurer able to round up 200 palobread men and bring them to him. ; Quest objective * Catch a minimum of 200 palobread man, found by exploring. Deliver them to Zumryn. This first objective is not directly linked with the rest of them (below). This is the only objective you have to meet to receive Zumryn's gift. * Check the explorable scenario page for exploration details. ; Additional scenario objectives * Collect a minimum of 200 baubles from the battles with the palobread men. * Find the 3 special locations by exploring * Decorate the tree with a minimum of 200 baubles to unlock the cave * Traverse the cave to get the * Use the rod on the snowy basin to get the * Go back to the cave and use the box on the center to unlock the final reward. * Check the explorable scenario page for details on locations ;Combat tips * All palobread man combats are scaled, so your MR is largely irrelevant. Since you can go back whenever you want, your NV is also not critical. Concentrate on increasing your SP. * All palobread man combats are subduing fights. This means: ** No quick combat. This is going to take long... ** No harmful powers: Only Divination, Shadow Magic, Fortification and Restoration are allowed, and the last one is the only useful one. ** A reduced melee damage table, meaning longer combats. Normal, Aggresive and Defensive styles are one and the same. You can suffer a comparatively high amount of damage in every combat because of this, even if each individual foe has low SP. ** Item powers trigger normally. Weapons with either healing abilities (like the Hale Blade) or frequent specials are very recommended. * You can heal with Restoration between any two combats. This is very recommended, and often needed. ;Rewards * You can start viewing the forum thread from this point onwards. * You get 2 General XP for each palobread man you deliver to Zumryn. You can deliver as many as you want (there have been reports of more than 2,000 PBM (and even more than 4,000) captured by a single adventurer) * After the event ended, Zumrym awarded adventurers with ** Experience, based on the amount of bells collected from snowmen. *** Max amount was 32,768 General XP *** Minimum reported amount was 19,896 XP *** Apparently each bell gives a different amount of XP, on top of a base value, but the value has proved to be elusive. ** Four different potions, to be consumed in the moment (not separate items), with permanent effects of: *** +1 MR, +1 SP *** +2 MR *** +2 SP *** +2 NV Rewards * A permanent bonus to your stats: +3 MR, +3 SP, +2 NV * A huge amount of experience, up to 32,768 General XP Category:Limited-time events Category:Ways to alter your base stats